<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Narve by Narvai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452572">Narve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narvai/pseuds/Narvai'>Narvai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Cock Cages, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Manipulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narvai/pseuds/Narvai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is stuck in a vicious cycle, his dreams encroaching on his reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Narve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blood was the only colour in the room, spilling in from every edge, swallowing everything in its wake.  Glancing down he could see it bubbling around his legs, bright red, arterial spray, fresh, pure and filled with oxygen, pumping through the room, accompanying the sound of Will’s own heartbeat.  When he dragged his attention back to the centre of the room a figure crouched and covered in coagulated blood stared back. </p><p>“You are still experiencing trouble sleeping?”</p><p>Will frowned, his head was pounding in his temples, distantly he knew Hannibal was talking.  Sighing in frustration he leant forward, running a hand over his eyes, blocking out the soft office lights, that for the moment felt like they were piercing through to his centre.  However, eventually the expectant silence was too much to bear and Will let his hands fall, bringing his eyes up to glance at Hannibal, noting the slight tension in his jaw as the man tilted his chin an inch.  Irritated, Will noted, Hannibal was irritated, such a small tell, but he may as well have been scolding him outright.  Will was being rude.  “Sorry, I was elsewhere”</p><p>“May I inquire as to where?” Hannibal shifted smoothly, running his fingers over a cufflink that was already in place, of course it was.  A cufflink wouldn’t have the audacity to shift without permission from Hannibal.  Will frowned at the mundane and drawn out gesture, lacking in Hannibal’s usual perfunctory mannerisms, instead an awkward thing that Will associated with restless people, one Will wasn’t accustomed to seeing on Hannibal.  He was giving Will space, he supposed, in his own way, to refocus on the room and Hannibal. </p><p>Will huffed, his eyes glancing off to the side “To the horrors of my imaginings”</p><p>Hannibal had finally stopped his performance with the cufflinks and Will felt irrationally relieved as he turned back to gaze at Will “Are these horrors your own imaginings or that of your monsters Will?”</p><p>Hannibal stood and Will watched curiously as Hannibal stood to retrieve two tumblers from behind his desk, followed by the accompanying whiskey bottle “That, well, that remains to be seen”</p><p>Hannibal raised an eyebrow as he offered will a glass “You believe your subconscious is aware of connections conscious mind has not yet pieced together?</p><p>Will reached for the glass “Thank you” sitting back with a sigh, he took a sip, letting the liquid warm him as it slipped down his throat.  This was the first time Hannibal had offered him whiskey in his office, usually it was wine.  Whiskey was reserved for Hannibal’s house.  Will pushed that train of thought away and instead tried to focus on the conversation at hand.   “I believe... that I have the information to catch this killer but I am unable to piece it together”</p><p>“You believe you mind is working against you?”</p><p>“My mind is struggling through a haze of... violent imagery, both related and unrelated to this case.  At least I don’t believe it to be related.  Distractions come from all corners and truths seems an unrealistic outcome, at least for the moment, not when I can’t hope to weave together a semblance of order in my own brain.  I find myself slipping into any and all realities that aren’t my current existence”. Will sighed, leaning back in his chair and reaching for his glass, his headache reawakening now that he had given it his focus.</p><p>“Your restless mind, subsumed by infinitesimal details is undoubtedly infecting your subconscious, it happens to all of us.  But dreams and imaginings are just that Will, fictions of our own design, they serve a purpose but once served must be discarded.  You are dwelling on these fantastical imaginings, unable to escape them upon awakening.”</p><p>Will sighed, running a hand over his jaw, it ached, tension he hadn’t even been aware of seeping from his face at the gesture, he glanced away, his eyes running over the onyx surface of the stag statue “O full of scorpions is my mind”</p><p>Hannibal smirked “Yet you have no Fleance or Banquo as a focus for this energy”</p><p>“No, I have mist, shadows and intangible, what did you call them? Ah, fantastical imaginings” Will scoffed, like they were some Disney scape with talking mice. </p><p>Hannibal leaned forward, steepling his fingers “And here I must again ask you Will, are you sleeping?”</p><p>Will huffed, sleep was the one thing he wanted more than anything, but also dreaded in equal measure “For short periods, I find myself waking from nightmares more often than not, sleep is always... elusive after that.”</p><p>“I imagine so.  What is it, exactly, that you feel upon waking?”  Hannibal had moved back, resting his back against the chair, his finger tapping slowly against the leather of his arm rest.  </p><p>Will frowned at the steady motion, finding it strangely captivating. “I... I wake with a scream lodged in the back of my throat, adrenaline tearing through my veins and an overpowering sense of confusion, like I’m scrabbling my way through quicksand, but I only seem to sink deeper in my panic.  It takes some time before I realise that I’m awake”</p><p>“Understandable when one experiences dreams as vivid as yours”</p><p>Will frowned “That’s one was to put it, my dreams often feel more tangible than my reality”</p><p>Hannibal was frowning, or at least his eyebrows were slightly drawn in and his eyes were slanted shut slightly.  “I will not insult you by suggesting grounding exercises”</p><p>Will scoffed, “No”</p><p>“Perhaps then you can tell me what you find so abhorrent about your dreams Will?”</p><p>Will rolled his eyes, clutching at the bridge of his nose in a desperate attempt to alleviate the pressure in his head “So you present me with the option of going through inane and inept exercises or delving into the realities you wish me to leave behind?”</p><p>Hannibal took a drink from his own neglected glass then, before placing it carefully down on the table, directly over the circle of condensation it had left behind.  He was smiling softly.  “One cannot truly overcome our obstacles without understanding them Will, if we simply persevere without thought to our predicaments than we become Sisyphus.  An absurd hero who suffers the same fate day after day, so focused on his righteous suffering that he does not surmise a way to change his fate.”</p><p>“What if there is no way out, what if I’m to be bound to my fate?”</p><p>“Those that believe in predetermined fate do so because they cannot bear to contemplate that they are in charge of their own destiny, that they are solely responsible for their own becoming. You do not strike me as someone so boring Will, you contemplate the ungodly, the unjust and the cruelties of this world daily.”  Hannibal leant forward, his glance inescapable “Do not shy away when it comes time to analyse your own path.”</p><p>Will sighed, clearing his throat, glancing away from Hannibal’s penetrating gaze “My dreams have shifted, they stand apart from my waking imaginings and contemplations”</p><p>“The content has altered?”</p><p>“No, no, just... my body’s reaction to them”. Will took a shaky breath, the shame sending hot tendrils to creep over his face.</p><p>Hannibal cleared his throat, the sound like a battering ram to Will’s calm façade “I admit I am taking a leap of intuition here Will, however, I believe I would not be amiss in guessing that you are experiencing night time emissions, during these dreams?”</p><p>Will stared into the space behind Hannibal’s left shoulder, his own eyes wide and unseeing.  The tension growing, it surrounded Will until movement seemed inevitable, if for nothing else then to shake off the tension.  He nodded.</p><p>Hannibal hummed in thought “You are concerned that these dreams and in extension your waking thoughts have turned sexual in nature?”</p><p>Will jerked his head in a semblance of a nod, his head was pounding, he sat up abruptly, the nervous energy pulsing through his body suddenly too much.</p><p>“Yet you say the dreams content has not changed” Hannibal pushed.</p><p>Will shook his head, walking himself into the back corner of the office “Not in the way that you’re thinking”</p><p>“Do you find yourself sexually aroused at a crime scene, when putting yourself in the mind of your killers or when you are day dreaming?”</p><p>“No” Will blinked as his vision was accosted with visions of a delicate flesh, twisted and morphed, stretched and sliced, balanced on a careful edge, just before tearing, the tension bleeding through to the beholder, the artistry of the Ripper, was never far from his thoughts.  But awe and arousal were two very different things and even in the dreams... “No, even in my dreams I don’t, they’re” Will shut his eyes briefly, letting out a slow breath “I’ve taken a certain... pleasure in my dreams before.” Will’s voice was shaky with the admission, but Hannibal knew this already “The release of death, the power, the grandiosity.  I’m awash in confidence, acceptance, peace.” Will paused for a moment, trailing his fingers over the back of the leather chair, before glancing up at Hannibal, his eyes were tracking Will avidly “All feelings that I know to be unattainable in the waking world, for me at any rate,” Will scoffed, his eyebrows drawn together in distress “but I have never sexualised these experiences, it’s... I am finding it too much to bare”</p><p>“You feel as if the sexualisation of the dreams is a step too far?”  Hannibal had raised a brow, as he stood, trailing Will slowly around the office, close enough to stay engaged, but never close enough for Will to feel crowded. “You feel this pushes you closer to the mindset of your killers?  Or you condemn yourself for these feelings?  A mouse fallen in with evil cats?”</p><p>Will huffed out a laugh “I thought I was a mongoose?”</p><p>“Perhaps, but it occurs to me that I have little knowledge of what you will become”</p><p>Will paused, mulling that over for a moment, Hannibal after all, chose all his words carefully, but after a moment Will shook it off with a frown “No... I don’t condemn myself for these feelings, they don’t.”  Will stopped frustrated, not knowing how to explain himself, his mind was so muddled, it was like trying to force thoughts through a thick molasses. “It feels as if my body is reacting independently of my thoughts, no sexual urge lingers upon waking, it is only in dreams, perhaps near waking”</p><p>Hannibal stood still then, his shoulders stiff, his fingers half curled over the spine of a book.  Will frowned, watching him turn back towards Will, the tensions slowly draining from his shoulders in a deliberate grasp of control over his own body, his dark eyes penetrating through Will’s skull “Then I would hypothesise that this is merely your bodies way of seeking a release of tension that it is not receiving during the waking hours.  Quite simple to remedy”</p><p>Will swallowed, eyes flicking up towards the ceiling, because no, it was not that simple. </p><p>“Are you sexually active Will, either with a partner or through manual stimulation?”</p><p>“My sex drive died a somewhat inconsequential death, oh, let’s say, about six months ago”</p><p>“I won’t comment on the timing as I am sure you are aware of the relevance” Hannibal wondered back to the desk with a shake of his head, carefully pouring Will some more whiskey “You have neglected your charge Will and it has perished, this is the result”</p><p>Will carefully wondered back towards the leather chair “So I’m not...”</p><p>“No Will, I am quite certain you are not developing a sexual deviancy, your body is simply desperate for release and it is taking it wherever it can.” </p><p>Will sighed, allowing himself to sink into the chair “So how do I fix it?” </p><p>Hannibal had moved from his desk and was standing in front of him now, holding out his tumbler with a fresh shot of whiskey sitting innocently at the bottom.  Will snatched it up, knocking it back with a wince “Thanks”</p><p>Hannibal smiled, gracefully accepting the empty tumbler back into his possession “I would think that answer would be obvious Will”</p><p>Will thought briefly of his meagre attempts at masturbating in the shower, his thoughts flicking to a million thoughts at once, unable to settle on anything pleasurable.  Exhaustion pulling at his seems.  It was futile and pathetic, not something he wished to revisit anytime soon “No”</p><p>“You are experiencing trouble in this area?” Hannibal’s question was perfunctory, yet it still made Will’s skin feel too exposed. </p><p>Will sighed, taking a sip from the whiskey glass “Yes, before you ask there is no sexual trauma in my history, this is purely an inability to focus, mixed with a decent dollop of exhaustion.  I’m tired Hannibal and my mind is... scattered.”</p><p>Hannibal frowned, his fingers clasped in front of him, Will felt seen and it was as uncomfortable as ever “Cognitive behaviour therapy wou...”</p><p>Will scoffed “No”</p><p>Hannibal breathed out a harsh breath through his nose, a small sign of frustration “Very well, you are seeking an unconventional method then?  The main purpose being to stop your nocturnal emissions?”</p><p>“Yes... that’s what I... Yes that” Will could feel the edges of the room tip slightly, exhaustion hit him hard these days and the whiskey hadn’t helped. </p><p>Will watched as Hannibal meticulously bend to open a drawer in his desk, carefully shifting some items around “You understand of course this will be a temporary measure, you cannot ignore your sexual health indefinitely Will.”</p><p>Will jerked his head in the affirmative when Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>Hannibal smiled, standing up from his desk, a roll of measuring tape gracefully unfurling from his hand “Then I believe I have an idea”</p><p>Will frowned, watching the tape wearily “Oh?” briefly he wondered why Hannibal would have measuring tape sequestered away, but easily conjured up the image of a tailor visiting Hannibal between his appointments, updating measurements for a tux, carelessly leaving the tape behind.  Hannibal would have kept the tape, no doubt to punish the man’s poor professionalism and it had likely sat in his desk until this strange culmination of events proved it to be useful. </p><p> “Caging your genitals at night would prevent your ability to gain an erection during the night, barbaric in many ways, but effective and more important for you at this moment in time Will, immediate.” Will was pulled violently from his thoughts at the sound of Hannibal’s words.</p><p>Will’s eyebrows skyrocketed, his eyes wide in shock “You want to put a cock cage on me?”</p><p>“I imagined you would be more than capable of fitting the device yourself Will.”  Hannibal was smirking, the bastard.</p><p>“Hannibal, come on, there’s non-conventional and then there’s...”</p><p>“I admit, BDSM practices and psychiatry rarely intermingle, for very good reason.  But you are refusing to partake in any activity that would help either mentally or physically.”  Hannibal was approaching his chair now, sitting down with the tape held between them, Will hysterically thought of it as some kind of twisted starting tape, this was a line he likely shouldn’t cross. “and you must understand this is only to be a temporary fix.  To allow you the space and time to deal with this in an adequate and more conventional manner”</p><p>“How do you even know about cock cages?”  Will wondered out loud, not entirely on purpose. </p><p>Hannibal huffed out a soft laugh then “I am not a prude Will, you will also find that I am a Dr, it is important to be abreast of all human activities that can, on occasion cause harm.  I have treated and offered advice to many interesting individuals over the years, with many fascinating hobbies” </p><p>Will closed his eyes, desperately trying not to link Hannibal’s iron control and BDSM practices in his mind.  “Right” Will muttered weakly, bringing his hands up to rub at the bridge of his nose again “So... a cock cage?”</p><p>“You would need to work up to nightly wear and it would need to be fitted very carefully, if too large or too small issues can... arise.”</p><p>“Did you just...” Will blinked owlishly at the man in front of him, not sure how to proceed, but despite the situation a grin cracked his face “Jesus Hannibal” Will laughed, allowing his head to fall into his hands, this really was too much. </p><p>When Will managed to look up again Hannibal was holding the tape out towards him “A warm shower Will, after which measure.  You will need to stand straight, measure from the shaft to the tip first, then the circumference around both the base of your penis and your testes.” </p><p>Will reached out and grabbed the tape, choosing not to think too hard about his actions, or the words coming out of Hannibal’s mouth.  “Then what?”</p><p>“The I will provide you with a cage that is the correct size and quality”</p><p>“You?”  Will wondered</p><p>Hannibal smiled, leaning back in his chair, all smooth lines and confidence “Yes”</p><p>Will’s eyes narrowed slightly with the realisation that Hannibal was enjoying himself, control, Will reminded himself.  Will pushed that thought away to consider at a later time.  “Okay... so I’ll call you tomorrow with the measurements?”</p><p>Hannibal nodded “If you could Will”</p><p>Will took a minute to consider this, letting the surprisingly soft and supple tape trail through his hands.  But eventually the thought of going to sleep without fear of dreams taking control of his body, it was too much to pass up and he shoved the tape in his pocket with a harsh nod.  “I’ll talk to you tomorrow then”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>